The Lion King IV: Return of the Forgotten
by Doodle Knight
Summary: Stiriki cant wait to be the new king of the Pride Lands; until a mysterious lion who claims to be Simba's son takes over Pride Rock. Suddenly Stiriki's great destiny is stripped from him, and the royal family is forced to flee. With the help of a few new allies, will the Pride's former glory be restored?
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**PrideLands:**

**King-**

Simba: golden lion with red eyes and a brown mane; soon retiring

**Queen:**

Nala: beautiful pale tawny-gold with blue eyes; soon retiring

**Heir:**

Stiriki-golden cub with bi-eyes and reddish tuft

**Hunters:**

Sarafina- pale tawny lioness with blue eyes

Sarabi- tawny lioness with blue eyes

Kiara- pale golden lioness with red eyes- queen after Nala retires and until Stiriki grows up

Kovu- orange lion with black mane- king after Simba retires and until Stiriki grows up

Tojo- erderly dark gold lion with blue eyes

Chumvi- elderly dark brown lion

Leo- elderly golden lion with orange mane

Kamau: dark red lion

**Cub-carers and sitters:**

Vitani- pale brown lioness with purple eyes

Timon- sandy meerkat with an orange tuft

Pumba- reddish warthog

Tama- tannish-cream lioness

Kula- caramel brown lioness

**Cubs:**

Frilka- young blue bird

Melka- pale brown she-cub

Kina- pale tawny she-cub

**Others:**

Rafiki- elderly blue-gray baboon; the shaman

Zazu- retired blue bird; Frilka's father

Mazlia- blue bird; Zazu's mate

**LONERS:**

Kopa- golden lion with reddish tuft

Jimba- pale dusky brown lioness with amber eyes; Kopa's follower

Azubuike- dusky brown lion with dark brown mane and red eyes; Kopa's follower

Alala- freckled silver-brown lioness; Kopa's follower

Amara: white rogue cub

**HYENAS: **

King: Banzai- dark brown spotted hyena

Queen: Shenzi- very dark-gray spotted she-hyena

Heir: Cocoa- dusty brown spotted she-hyena

Warriors:

Ed- dark brown hyena with black spots

Zuri- pretty black she-hyena with darker spots


	2. Chapter 1: This is Pride Rock

**Ok, this is chapter 1, I hope you enjoy it! Simba is still king at the time, by the way, and if you don't know who Kopa is he's Kiara's older brother. **

**Chapter 1- This is Pride Rock**

Stiriki eagerly scrambled to the top of Pride Rock. The hazy sunlight turned his rich pale golden into a shade of yellow. "There you are," his father, Kovu, mumbled as he leaped onto the flat portion of the great Rock. "I was just about to send out search parties for you, I was so worried."

"I'm sorry. Am I really that late? Heh, I was just, um, taking care of some kingly stuff. Yeah." Stiriki was not just about to embarrass himself on what might be the most important day of his life.

"Your not fooling anybody, Stiriki. I heard from Kina you were sleeping in again. What were you doing last night?"

Stiriki looked down at his paws. What would he say he was doing? He just liked to sleep in, but he knew it was not a very royal thing to do. After all, the king of the Savannah must be alert to for danger at all times. His father must have read his thoughts, because he said,"It's okay, Stiriki, but you have to wake at time, and not just at special events. Now, lets begin."

"This is the Pride Lands- the first Pride, a modern version of the land Mohatu once led many long seasons ago. Imagine- he was even older than _Mufasa. _As you know, Stiriki, you will soon rule this all." Stiriki eyes glittered. _All that? _he thought, amazed.

"But what about that cracked desert over in the corners?" he asked, worried. It looked absolutely useless for hunting. "That is the Outlands. Its now apart of the Pridelands, but its not used for anything. Just a refuge for passing loners," Kovu replied. _I cant wait to rule. _

* * *

Kopu blinked open his red-yellow eyes. It was late dawn. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, groggy with sleep. He padded over to a river and lapped at it. It tasted of dirt, but Kopu didn't care. "Finaly,you awake, sleepyhead." He looked up to see Jimba, fellow loner. "If you didnt want to wait long you couldn've left. But everyone knows you just don't have the guts for it!" Kopu retorted. Jimba ignored him and dropped a hare at his paws. "There rare here, so eat it up well!" Kopu snorted playfully and took a few bites. "The rest is your share. You caught it."

"Kopu, Kopu, Kopu, still clinging to Pride customs."

"Well, we're going back there, to claim my leadership."

"So? We all know your scared of Zira."

" _Stop it!"_

"Sorry, Prince."


	3. Chapter 2: The Dare

**Sorry for the long wait peeps!**

**I've already planned out the plotline, so writing these next few chapters'll be a breeze!**

**Also, school is drawing to an end soon, so i'll have tons more time to write for you guys!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Stiriki stalked his prey carefully, his pale golden belly sliding over the long savanna grass. Ahead of him, on a large gray rock, was a young blue bird- the perfect prey. Wriggling his hindquarters one last time, he launched his pale golden body into the air, claws outstretched. He skidded harshly onto the stone, leaving a crimson red mark. Stiriki blinked. Where was his catch?

"Ha! You say you're going to be king yet you cant even catch a bird?"

Stiriki whipped his head around to see his challenger. "No fair, Frilka! You can fly!" he yowled back at her, repeatedly leaping towards the sky.

Finally Frilka lighted down on a high branch above the cub's head. Stiriki sat down and glanced back at his friend, obviously tired from their little game. "I think I hear my father calling. You know how paranoid he is that i'm gonna get hurt," she said. Stiriki nodded. He could hear her name echoing over the savanna.

"I should be getting back too."

"Ok, bye, Stiriki, see ya tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Stiriki rested on the warm stone a little bit longer. He glanced up at the horizon, wondering what creatures lay beyond Pride territories. Stiriki shook his head as if clearing it, and started the trek back home.

* * *

"Catch me if you can!"

"No fair, you got a head start!"

Stiriki gleefully glided on front of Kina and her bestie, Melka. His eyes-both the red one and the blue- gleamed with joy as Melka tripped over the rocks he placed behind him in her lane.

Finally the prince skidded to a halt. "Ha! I won!" he boasted.

"Oh, don't be such a peacock!" Kina said from behind him as she reached the finish line where Stiriki was. Melka came huffing and panting last. "Hey, Melka, you lost and I won so I get to _dare _you, just like we agreed," Stiriki said, leaning in towards her until their noses touched. Melka's lavender eyes flashed angrily.

"Well, Mama won't approve of anything dangerous anymore, so hah!" she said, raising an eyebrow threateningly.

"Oh, your not gonna snitch to Vitani again, are you, now are you, _snitch!?" _growled the future king. Melka took a step back, though defiance still glowed in her eyes. "I dare you to go to the elephant graveyard and bury an antelope horn." Fear flashed in the young lioness's eyes, yet she couldn't back down from the challenge.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just feel I should leave Melka's adventure for the next one. I can't really write on school days so much and thats another reason why. **

**The dare is a REALLY important part of the story. Melka was created for this purpose alone so if you feel her personality is weak it's because of that. **

**Don't forget to leave a review of favorite! They are deeply appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 3: Melka

Melka stood at the edge of the graveyard, a horn clutched tightly in her jaws. Sweat beads dropped onto her face. Stiriki snickered behind her, only to be silenced by Kina's sharp jab to the side.

Stiriki was bored out of his mind. Why can't the idiot cub do it yet?

"OK, do it already! We're waiting here!" he screeched at Melka. As if she'd took a sharp jab to the behind Melka shot across the graveyard. Stiriki and Kina turned back to the road ahead of them. "Shouldn't we wait and see, for proof?" Kina asked. As much as he wanted to see Melka fail he wanted to break his own record of most grubs eaten. He had no idea why, but Grandpa Simba kept saying grubs are healthy.

* * *

Melka crept through the grey, drab path. Fear bubbled up in her like a volcano about to explode.

A melancholy feeling hung high in the air. Bones upon bones of long gone creatures piled up into the air, and the oxygen was musky.

Finally Melka sat down, right in the middle of the road. She began digging, and fit the horn right in the middle of it.

"Hey! Get off our land!" Three hyenas crept towards her. She began to dash away, panting, sweating, trying anything to get away from those tyrants. She shut her eyes in fear.

She felt she had been running for hours, though she knew if that was so in this heat she'd collapse. Finally she began to slow down. A realization ran through Melka's mind- she was in the Outlands- and at the very end of it too. She glanced around one more time to get used to her surroundings. What direction is home again? West? East? She sighed heavily and just moved forward.

Melka spotted movement ahead of her. _Were_ the hyenas back? She lifted her nose to the air. All she could smell was the arid stench of the Outlands and lion. She supposed whoever she found could get her back home.

She rolled in closer to the animals ahead. She could see two figures now, one a reddish-maned lion and a slim lioness. "Um, hello?" she asked meekly. The two lions turned around. The red-maned lion looked somehow familiar. _Stiriki! _Of course. This was a relative of Stiriki.

"Why, hello there." The words cut into her thoughts.

Melka's curiosity suddenly took hold of her. "A-are you from Pridelands?" Hastily she added,"I mean, I don't know how to get back home." The pale brown lioness and the lion exchanged glances, then returned their gazes to Melka. He nodded.

"Will you take me! I'm not good at directions."

"I-I just can't."

"He's afraid Zira will get him." It was the first time the lioness spoke, and when she did, it had a mocking tone. Melka's face lightened up. "But Zira's long dead! So you can take me, right?!"

The lion's eye's flashed with joy for a split second.

"_Yes_, yes I can."

* * *

**YAY! It's finally finished! I made it extra long for you guys! **

**I know it seems like a happy reunion but Kopa's gonna start to be annoying later on. **

**This is the only reason Melka is created, if you want her to die now or get lost or something you can always review and tell me your opinion!**

** ~Midnight**


	5. Sorry :(

**Sorry that i haven't uploaded chapters in such a long time! Its just that I cant get online much and all these stuff always get in the way of writing. I have a life too. The next chapter may not be up for a few weeks or so.**

**-Midnight**


	6. Chapter 5: The Return

**SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRY about the long wait. **

**Oh, and special thanks to Kula. I'm glad you understand that sometimes life gets in the way or writing. And I think differently than other Fanfiction writers, so I write a lot of what-ifs? and people always say that my stories have interesting plots.**

**And happy super-duper late 20th TLK anniversary everyone! **

**Chapter 4**

Stiriki sat straight towards the wind. The morning breeze felt good against his course golden fur.

"Can I go outside now?" He flicked his tail impatiently.

His grandfather groaned heavily and slowly opened his large red eyes. "Not yet. They sky isn't even pink yet." Stiriki growled. Simba was such a drag sometimes. He started pacing restlessly. He was bored. He was hungry. He was thirsty. Yet they wouldn't even let him go out to take a drink or play or anything.

"Quit pacing! You know your grandfather is right- which he rarely is- and that you have to wait until sunset to go out,' said a creaky voice from behind. Stiriki rolled his eyes. "That rule was stupid anyway, thank you very much, Tama," he growled under his breath. All the lions were just so stupid and fussy today. Tama turned back to Stiriki's grandfather. "Simba, you'd better learn to control your son's arrogance," she said in an annoying tone. Stiriki can tell she did that on purpose. Tama was never one of Simba's favorite kitties growing up. Stiriki laughed to himself. Calling Tama a kitten was an understatement. She was an alligator intent on chomping down hard on Simba's nerves.

"He's _not_ arrogant! You _know_ he's just cranky from tiredness."

"Oh, yeah, _Taka_ was just _'a little upset'_ until he took over Pride Rock!"_  
_

Simba paused for a second. "He is _nothing _like Scar, _nothing_," he said shakily.

Stiriki turned back towards the opening in the den. He figured he'd better stop listening. He slowly walked out of the den. The young prince's head was spinning even as he stalked through the long blades of grass. Stiriki sighed and settled in among the stalks. _Am I truly to much like Scar? _The question buzzed through his head.

"Stiriki!"

Stiriki turned his head. Kina was standing on a tall rock jutting out of the grass. "Kina!" He leapt to his feet. "Have you seen Melka?"

Stiriki groaned inwardly. He knew if she got into trouble he'd be the one to be blamed. Other than that he couldn't care less if Melka returned. "Well?" pestered Kina. Stiriki blushed. "Um, sorry. We'll just have to start without her." He scrambled up the rock besides Kina.

"Hey whats that!?"  
He looked up. A brown tail was up in the air. Stiriki sniffed the air. His eyes widened. It was a rogue lion! He realized Kina scented him too, due to the tension he saw in her shoulders. "Maybe we can take him?" he asked. Kina nodded.

The two cubs slowly stalked down the intruder. Stiriki inched a little closer. He flicked his tail, signaling to Kina. The brown rogue still was unaware of their presence, which surprised Stiriki considering an adult lion should have way-better senses than him and Kina.

Stiriki grinned, pleased with himself. The male lion was almost just a arm's length ahead of him. "Now," he whispered to Kina. She seemed to hesitate, opening her mouth to speak, but he didn't have to wait. The small cub threw himself at the larger creature, sinking his small sharp teeth into the lions thick red mane. Stiriki was surprised. Then he realized his mane must be getting in the way. He dug his hind legs on his shoulders. The older male screeched in pain. He batted Stiriki off, brutally throwing him into the grass. As he looked up he saw Kina's vain attempt to stay tight on his leg. "Kina!" he gasped. Stiriki rushed towards the older lion and charged into his leg.

"STOP!"

The single word echoed over the flat plains, and the fighting ceased.

Stiriki looked up to see his mother pacing towards them. She stared at the lion for a second, circling him to see every aspect of his body, a baffled look on her face. Stiriki stared at the two lions. Did they know each other? "Kopa?" she gasped. He looked at them. _I guess they do. _"Kiara. Long time no see, sis." "You know him?" The young prince looked deeper in the grass. Melka! How could he not notice her there? "Stiriki, Kina, Melka, go back to the den. I'll deal with this." Kina nodded. The three cubs ambled back to camp, Stiriki looking back one last time.

* * *

_Kopa._

_"Kopa?"_

_"...No time, no see sis..."_

_"...Go back to the den..."_

The young cub tossed and turned in his bed of grass. He couldn't stop thinking about the encounter earlier. Who was this mysterious 'Kopa' figure? He knew already he must be Kiara's older brother- or something like that. But who was he really?

He sighed. Never in his life before had he thought so hard, been so curious.

Stiriki glanced outside. It was getting lighter. Stiriki finally decided to get up and visit Kina and Melka in the nursery. "Stiriki? Where are you going?" He glanced back at his mother. "Just to play." "Okay, but stay safe. There is word of hyenas around PrideLands." "I'll be fine, Mom!"

Just as he replied to Kiara he heard a booming roar. _A gathering this early? _"Come," the older lioness said.

As Stiriki ran outside he saw his grandfather rushing towards the so-called "Kopa". The elderly lion muzzled him happily. "My son has returned!" Suddenly the joy was drained from his face. "But-but your dead! S-she... We thought she killed you, Kopa." _She? Who the heck is 'she'? _

"I barely survived. I didn't return because she wanted me dead..." Kopa trailed off, pain sparkling in his eyes. "Is Vitani still here?" Melka's mother hesitantly stepped out from behind Kovu. "Kopa," she said flatly.

* * *

**Ooooh, looks like Vitani doesn't want to see him.****You can guess why in the reviews! **

**Whoever gets it right gets a brownie! Whoever gets 5 brownies first gets a free cover for 1 Fanfic!**

**Anyways, R&amp;R the rest of my stories too! **

**Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 6: WHAT!

**Kusa: No, you were wrong, but you were close-ish? **

**Roman Numeral: OK, I'll fix that mistake.**

* * *

**Kopa's POV**

Kopa watched as Vitani glared at her former friend, making him even more baffled than before. AS he looked around he saw his puzzled face reflected on everyone. Especially Kovu and Kiara, as he knew they were close friends of Vitani.

The lioness began speaking again. "You are dead." Her voice was taught, though Kopa thought he could pick up a bit of pain in her voice. "Why are you here?" he said, ignoring her comment. "Kopa, the prides merged," Tojo said. Kopa eye's widened with shock, knowing it couldn't be true. But he'd known Tojo for a long time, he couldn't be lying to him.

Fear crept into his heart. Was Zira there? Did she convince Vitani to hate him while he was away? He felt the ground beneath him give way. His head was woozy and for a moment he couldn't think straight.

And then it blacked out.

* * *

Pain seared through Kopa's brain as his eyes came into focus. He growled impatiently. He shouldn't be sitting around here when he could've been helping the pride! Kopa ignored the pain and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He groaned.

"Kopa! Your awake!"

Kopa turned around. "Kiara. Hi."

"Why'd you run away? I mean, you could've come back sooner."

"I was afraid Zira would make sure I was dead for sure."

"That makes sense, I guess," finished Kiara. "By the way, Simba wants to see you."

Kopa walked out of the Den. "Tell him I'll be there in a sec. I have some things to do."

* * *

The soft dusk breeze stirred Kopa's fur as he walked through the plains of the PrideLands. He had to speak with Vitani before meeting up with his father.

"Kopa?"

He turned around. Vitani was behind him. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. He looked at her in bewilderment. They had been best friends since they were cubs. What changed?

As if reading his mind Vitani flicked her tail and said,"This isn't personal, Kopa, but we cant hang out like we did when we were cubs anymore. I have stuff to do, you have stuff to do, not to mention taking care of the cubs..." Her voice trailed off. "Cubs?" echoed Kopa. "Anyways, this is way more important. _I love you, _Vitani. I want you to be my mate."

Vitani gasped, then paused. "I-i cant."

"Why not?"

She sighed. "Because Im already mated and have cubs with Flare."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! XD!**

**Sorry guys, but I have to end it here, on a cliffhanger. I felt really bad I haven't updated in what, 2 months or so? I kinda rushed to finish this thing, thats why its not as long as I intended it to be. I meant to have Simba's death in here, but I don't want to go on without updating...**

**I'll try to update every weekend(not weekdays, 'cause school started) soo... yeahhh... **

R &amp; R PEEPS! PEACE OUT!

~Midnight the Hyeana


	8. Chapter 7: Dangerous

**Chapter 7: Dangerous**

**"**WHAT?!" screeched Kopa, but Vitani was already gone. He felt like screaming, crying, and attacking Vitani all at the same time. "Kopa?" Simba's voice sounded behind him. "Are you okay?" Kopa nodded. He knew what this meeting was going to be about. The mere thought cheered him up a little.

"This may come as a shock to you... follow me." Simba sprinted off. Kopa followed him. Soon they arrived in at the edge of a ravine. "Kopa... this is where my father died." Pain flicker in his red eyes. "I was supposed to become a king, but I ran away, too scared to face the facts. That was a dark time for the Pride..."

"Its only fair to Pride Rock that I chose I fitting king, unlike the old regent, Scar, so the past will not be repeated. The other royals and I have decided... Kovu and Kiara will rule the PrideLands."

Kopa stared in shock. They was the eldest, he and Vitani! They should rule! Was it because he hadn't found a mate in time? Had he realized he would probably never find someone as special as Vitani? _Vitani. _The very name made his blood boil. Stupid, stuck-up Vitani!

"Kopa, I know you're upset, but you have to understand its for the good of the Pride."

"What?" Kopa was caught off guard, still ranting silently about how unfair his situation was. "Upset? _UPSET?!_ You denied my childhood dream, put an OUTSIDER in charge, while im _CLEARLY _already have too much on my paws!" He slashed his father's chest, blind with rage. "Kopa, listen to reaso-"

"YOU LISTEN TO REASON! YOU'VE ALWAYS LIKED MY SISTER BETTER THAN ME!"

"You know thats not true, Kop-"

"LIE, LIE, LIE, THATS ALL YOU DO!" roared Kopa. He pushed the old lion with both front paws. Rocks crumbled beneath Simba's paws as he flew onto the very edge. Kopa's eyes widened. He lunged to grab his father. His outstretched claws missed his scruff. Simba began to fall, pure terror reflected in his eyes. "Simba!" Then, surprisingly, his eyes softened as he accepted the gentle slumber of death. "No, DAD!" But it was finished. His father had befallen the same fate the king before him had.

Eyes still wet from tears, Kopa solemnly turned around and began the trek back to Pride Rock. The Pride needed to learn of Simba's demise as soon as possible. Then, something caught his attention. It was a lion- a 6-month old cub, by the looks of it. The cub was bad at concealing herself. Her pale brown fur was easily seen in the contrasting green stalks. The cub slowly lifted her head, revealing large, lavender eyes, both streaked with panic and horror. He recognized the lioness at once.

"Melka!" he yelped. He began to race towards her. Kopa didn't know himself what he hoped to accomplish in this. Before he was even a tails-length away he abruptly stopped. "Murderer,... Kopa is a murderer!" She darted in the other direction, towards Pride Rock. He sped up, trying to catch up to her. The cub was small, but quick. She deftly outran him. Kopa sat, catching his breath. He would have to face his crimes. Solemnly he crept into the gorge, going to retrieve his father's body.

* * *

Stiriki swatted at a butterfly flying overhead. He smiled to himself. He had been practicing, and today he would finally beat Frilka at her own game. Stiriki excitedly bounced towards the tree where she lived. "Where are you going?" mewed Kiara from behind him. "Frilka's place," he replied. Kovu shook his head. "No. Simba still hasn't come back yet. Its too dangerous, and theres been a few hyena sightings around." Stiriki flicked his tail in acknowledgement. Usually he would protest and insist on going out, but he heard the tales about hyenas- they ate a lion alive!- and he doubted Frilka's folks wouldn't let her outside either.

"Okay," he said, disappointed. Just as he was just about to enter the cavern he heard an earsplitting yowl. His mother's eyes widened and she pushed Stiriki behind her. Kina was staring at Stiriki, her eyes saying,'_What's going on?' _as if he knew the answer. "Kopa... push Simba... gorge!" Melka panted as she suddenly leaped onto the Pride Rock. "H-hes dead!" she yowled. She collapsed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Then, suddenly, Kopa arrived.

With Simba in his jaws.


End file.
